Problem: $ B = \left[\begin{array}{rr}6 & 1 \\ 2 & 2 \\ 9 & 4\end{array}\right]$ What is $ B^{T}$ ?
Solution: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ B^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}6 & 2 & 9 \\ 1 & 2 & 4\end{array}\right]$